


Wumben. Wimpund. Woomud.

by hereticalvision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Women Are Women, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision
Summary: On the 11th of August 1981, Molly Weasley gave birth to her seventh child - a boy. But Ginny knew from very early on that wasn't quite right...
Relationships: Arthur Weasley & Bill & Charlie & Fred & George & Ginny & Percy & Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley & Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Wumben. Wimpund. Woomud.

**Author's Note:**

> Because JKR wrote, "‘People who menstruate.’ I’m sure there used to be a word for those people. Someone help me out. Wumben? Wimpund? Woomud?" I wrote Trans!Ginny, a girl who lives her best life and gets the awesomest guy. My first fic in this fandom in (checks notes) six years!
> 
> Trans rights are human rights.

On the 11th of August 1981, Molly Weasley gave birth to her seventh child. Arthur was, as usual, pacing outside in the waiting room. He’d been present for Bill’s birth but had needed constant reassurance from Molly about her wellbeing and after fainting during Charlie’s delivery, well, by mutual agreement he just let his wife get on with things after that.

Molly had been rather hoping for a daughter, having been already blessed/cursed with six sons – but she felt only a momentary disappointment when after the final push and the reassuring sound of the baby wailing, the healer told her, “It’s a boy!”

Arthur was delighted, of course. Arthur would have been delighted even if Molly had presented him with a lizard and told him it was their child, which was part of why she loved him so much.

“What name do you think, dear? He doesn’t look like an Edward to me after all.”

No, he didn’t. “What about John?” said Molly.

“John,” Arthur repeated, lifting the dozing baby against his chest. “Johnny.” He smiled. “I like it.”

Johnny was a quiet baby and grew into a quiet boy. He liked to play with Ron, who treated him as a nuisance because he was busy hero-worshipping Charlie. He seemed to want to play Quidditch from a very early age but Molly forbade it as he was the baby and a bit fragile.

When he was five, he got into Molly’s makeup. She didn’t have much, just a few lipsticks for when Arthur had important Ministry dos. Johnny used all of them to paint his face like a clown and wrapped one of her good scarves around himself like a dress, then walked from her bedroom to the living room with a big smile.

“Look Mummy!” was Molly’s only warning. She turned to him and had to laugh – he looked so silly.

“You look like a _girl_ ,” Ron howled.

Johnny shrugged. “What’s wrong with being a girl, like Mummy?”

That wasn’t the only time Johnny dressed himself up like a girl, just the first. He got better at makeup, apparently getting tips from Fred and George, who naturally thought the whole thing hilarious. He seemed comfortable like that, almost preferring it to his own clothes. Molly wondered if it would be worth getting him some dresses. Arthur frowned a little when she mentioned it to him but immediately brightened when Molly pointed out that this would be a good reason to investigate Muggle clothing for children. Arthur had recently come across the idea of neon colours and fashion magazines. Johnny was dutifully presented with leg warmers and clip-on earrings.

Neither of them really thought too much about it. Although Percy had now joined Bill and Charlie at Hogwarts, there were still four children running around and when two of them were Fred and George, well, Johnny’s quirky interests mostly kept him quiet and out of harm’s way. Fred and George had embraced it and started referring to Johnny as ‘she’. Ron seemed a little less comfortable with it but that was probably because Johnny kept wanting him to play the Muggle Knight from “The Fountain of Fair Fortune” while Johnny got to play all three witches, each with a distinct costume.

It wasn’t until after Fred and George left for their first year that Molly realised how much she’d overlooked what was going on with her precious youngest baby, who sobbed and sobbed those first days despite being a big boy of nine.

Molly cuddled him to her chest and said, “What is it, Johnny?”

Johnny finally managed to tell her: “They were the only ones who call me _she_.”

Oh, Molly thought.

Ginny arrived into the world aged nine-and-three-quarters, like the platform. She took it as a good sign, a sign that she would be a great witch, just as she had always hoped.

When all her brothers came home for summer – Charlie for the last time before he headed to Romania, Bill taking a break from his job to be there – Ginny sat there with her longer hair and her rounder face and stayed in her room until Molly called her down.

Bill had been the first to hug her and to say, “Hi little sister.” Ginny had wept with relief. Fred and George were as unconcerned about it as they were about anything that wasn’t a prank; Charlie ruffled her hair.

Ron seemed awkward, but it turned out he was just worried about how things might change so Ginny told him that nothing had to, her witch outfits would just fit her better now. Ron snorted and said he was sick and tired of that awful game and could they at least play Marvin the Mad Muggle sometime?

Percy was the only one who seemed really uncomfortable, but then Percy always took longer than the others to come around to new ideas no matter what they were.

Mum cried, of course. She’d cried when they’d gone to the healer and she’d cried the first time Ginny had appeared as herself.

“Are you upset with me, Mum?” she begged.

Molly wiped her eyes. “Of course not, dear. I always wanted a daughter.”

So that was all right. Dad wrote a letter to Hogwarts explaining, and received a kind note from the headmaster to let him know that the enrolment list had updated itself and there was no reason that Ginevra Weasley would not be able to start Hogwarts on time.

“You might want to think, though,” Arthur said gently, “about what we tell other people.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny replied. “About…”

“Your Dad just means that some people might not understand,” Molly said. “That you weren’t always Ginny.”

“But I was,” Ginny replied, ten years old and certain about herself but confused about everything else in the world.

Mum and Dad hugged her then, and Dad said, “I know, dear,” and that was the end of it for a while.

The first person Ginny ever told about Johnny was Tom Riddle, her most special and secret friend. She had trouble settling in at Hogwarts. Since becoming Ginny she’d emerged from her shy shell somewhat but school had rather sent her back into it. She was scared her first night, having heard that boys weren’t allowed in the girl’s dorms and what if, what if… But it was fine, she walked in precisely as though she had always belonged there and sank down on the bed in relief.

She’d never really seen the bodies of other girls her age until the dorm and she couldn’t help but feel as though her own didn’t quite measure up. The potion she was taking was the best her family could afford, but not the best available and Ginny knew and understood that but she still couldn’t help comparing herself.

Then her curviest dorm mate, Rhiannon, got her period. Ginny most likely never would.

All of this she poured out into the diary, and Tom listened to her and understood and consoled her. And told her that her parents had been right, other people might not understand and it was best not to tell. He had secrets too, did she want to see?

He made her do terrible things.

She had trouble trusting people for a while after that. Except, of course, for her brothers and Harry Potter, who rescued her, who was so brave and strong, who seemed to her like a knight right out of her stories. Maybe he would understand.

The summer after her first year, Dad won seven hundred Galleons. He took the family away to Egypt using most of it and with the rest, he bought the best, permanent potion on the market to give to his only daughter. It was the most amazing gift Ginny could ever have been given.

The trip was one of the best times of her life. She was herself as she would be forever. She had the best parents and the best brothers and she was free of the Chamber of Secrets.

Until the Dementors brought it all roaring back before she’d even made it back to school. Like Johnny, it would be with her for the rest of her life, a shadow she might forget about from time to time but which might at any moment bring her life down around her.

Ginny wasn’t free of her terrible crush on Harry, either. Nor could she ever quite get her act together around him. She could hardly blame him for being more interested in Cho Chang – who was older and prettier and curvier and hadn’t been taken over by Voldemort that time.

So she started dating, wondering who would be the right one. The one she could tell everything to. The one who could understand about Tom, and Johnny, and the truths she didn’t like to talk about.

The second person she told outside of her family was Luna Lovegood.

“Ah,” Luna said. “Well, we’re all made a little differently, don’t you think?”

Whatever reaction Ginny had expected, that hadn’t been it.

It wasn’t until the war was over that she got the courage to tell Harry the truth.

“Er,” was the first thing he said, because of course it was. Her dear, beloved idiot.

“I’m still the same person,” she said quietly. “I just thought you’d want to know.”

“Well, I mean… can you have children? Do you want children?”

Ginny blinked. “Harry, I’m seventeen.”

Harry blushed. “I know. I don’t mean… tomorrow. I…”

Oh. “What if I can’t?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Then I suppose I’d ask what your views are on adoption. Someday.”

Ginny smiled and smiled and kissed him. “So you’re ok with…”

“I love you,” Harry said, all heroic and determined.

Ginny beamed. It had taken years for her to believe it but now she knew for certain: she was the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
